Batman:War on Gotham
by Crimson wolf and nightsnake
Summary: For nearly twenty years, Batman has fought to save his city. after a stunning and brutal failure, He will no longer tolerate evil. It is time to call his family. But a darker power, older and more powerful than the whole of the family may be pulling e Bat Family batgirl Nightwing/Damien Wayne centric subscribe on youtube @KIRO PLAYS GAMES
1. Chapter 1

Bruce wayne was never a man to show too many emotion if it was not necessary. The Batman

However, was know for showing as much emotion as Kristen Stewart. That is to say, none. But tonight another story was being told. For tonight,the batman wept. He had failed. Once again, the joker escaped, made an insane plan and killed hundreds. After so many years fighting him, Bruce should have known better. But it didn't matter now. Now it was time for retaliation.

"Alfred, call them."

"Who sir?"

"All of them. Summon the Bat-family."

 **Grayson pov**

"What could he possibly want?"

Grayson said to no one in particular. He hadn't seen Bruce in well over six months. Their relationship had been strained ever since he quit as robin. Grayson jumped off of his motorcycle and started up the driveway to the mansion. On the way he noticed Tim's car. He also saw Jason's helicopter, and Barbara's car. Alfred opened the door for him as he walked up the stairs.

"Hey Alfie!" He said as he hugged Alfred.

"Always a pleasure Master Richard." Alfred said with a smile.

"Master Bruce is in the Batcave with the others."

When Dick finally arrived at the Batcave he was surprised at what he saw. Every one of Batman's known associates were there.

Alfred, Batgirl, Red Robin, Red Hood, Batwing, Misfit, Spoiler, Black Bat, Catwoman, Robin, Katana, Huntress, James Gordon, and Freight Train.

The Big man himself stood on a ledge overlooking them all. In his full suit.

"Now that you all are here," He said, shooting Dick an annoyed look.

"I can explain why I have summoned you. As you all know, one week ago the Joker planted eleven bombs in major places across the city. I dismantled all but three with the help of Robin. The resulting explosion from the ones left killed 392 people. This failure sparked a realization in me. After nearly 20 years of fighting crime in Gotham, we have made no progress. This ends now. I have called you all here today because we are going to work together to save Gotham once and for all. We will be paired in teams of two.

Nightwing with Robin, Catwoman with me, Batgirl with Red Hood, Misfit with Spoiler, Freight Train with Huntress, James Gordon with Batwing and Black Bat with Katana. Each of you will receive a list of organizations and criminals that you will be responsible for taking down. Twilight is breaking. You begin now." With that, he and Catwoman left together with a swish of his cape. The game was afoot.

"It is nice to see you again Grayson. I have missed you. Although, share that information with anyone else and you and Barbara's fun nights will become much less fun." Damien Wayne, heir to the demon said.

"Love you too little brother. Now Batman gave me a list of our targets for tonight." Dick said.

"Who is first?"

"Shit." Dick said angrily.

"Who is it? Joker?, Two Face?, Croc?"

"Deathstroke."

 **Thanks for reading my new story Batman: War on Gotham I hope you love it as much as me. new chapters will come soon and quickly. In the meantime check me out on youtube please. my channel is KIRO PLAYS GAMES go there for nerd talk and gameplays thanks for reading please comment any questions or opinions you have**


	2. Chapter 2

_**one week ago the Joker planted eleven bombs in major places across the city. I dismantled all but three with the help of Robin. The resulting explosion from the ones left killed 392 people. This failure sparked a realization in me. After nearly 20 years of fighting crime in gotham, we have made no progress. This ends now. I have called you all here today because we are going to work together to save Gotham once and for all. So begins my War on Gotham**_

"Where are we going to search first?" Damien asked. It had been forty minutes since they left the mansion and Dick had not told Damien were they were going. Dick kept his eyes on the road and remained silent. After several minutes he spoke.

"Slade and I have a strange relationship. When I left the mantle of Robin, Slade manipulated me into working for him. I was in a troubled state. I was fifteen and angry. He took advantage of It and I did work for him. Sometimes I help him with nonviolent contracts. Bodyguarding, Saving kidnapped people and the like. He respects Me a lot so on those missions he won't kill people. That's why I have mixed feelings about this job." Dick explained.

"But he is a criminal is he not? Then this should be simple."

"Damien. Wasn't your grandfather considered a criminal?"

That shut him up.

They rode in silence for a few more minutes until Damien realized that they had left the city limits. "Do you know where he is?" He asked.

"Yea. He has a safe house outside of Gotham. We are here."

Dick walked up to one of the tall trees that lined the roads edge. He pulled one of the branches and the base of the tree opened into a slide.

"He is going to know that we are here. Be ready Robin."

"Understood."

The two slid down and stepped into a large hall. The walls were around eight feet tall and the hall itself was six feet wide. On the end was a large room with a set of computers and supplies such as Guns, sniper rifles, swords, knives, escrima sticks, staffs, and various gadgets.

"Wilson we now know that you are here."

"You always were an observant one. The other robins were all unskilled idiots. But you, you always were something special. How is Barbara?" Slade was sitting in a chair comfortably. His mask lay on the table beside him. He was balancing a knife on his fingertip like an athlete with a basketball. Seeing hi. There brought back many memories of sitting beside him. Slade helping him after his first kill. Dick was silent.

"We came here to bring you in." Robin said defiantly. Irritation evident in his voice. He was getting tired of this silky voiced jerkoff.

"I was speaking to your brother BOY. You would do well to mind your tongue lest I remove it." Slade looked to Grayson.

"I won't go in easily. But I can tell that you are serious about this."

"I am sorry. But I have to do this." Nightwing said.

Deathstroke rushed him with blinding speed. Nightwing ducked a savage punch and grabbed the outstretched fist.

"Formation B!" Nightwing said.

Robin reacted immediately as nightwing flipped Deathstroke onto his back with a flip kick aimed at his enemy's face. Deathstroke blocked the kick and caught Robin in a flying armbar. But The boy wonder was barely able to pull his arm out in time. Nightwing kicked Deathstroke away from the two of them.

"Oh this **is** fun. Slade smiled and pulled his signature two-tone mask onto his face.

He ripped a sword from the wall and lunged at the dynamic duo. Robin and Nightwing separated and dodged the first swipe. The second barely missing Nightwing's arm. Nightwing grabbed the flat of the blade and pulled it under his arm. Robin flew like a screaming devil from the shadows with a savage punch that cracked slades mask. Nightwing followed Robins attack up with his own kick to Deathstroke's face. He blocked another punch from Slade and pulled his arms behind him as Robin came back with one of the staffs from the wall and rained blows on the mercenaries face. Deathstroke braced his weight on nightwing and raised himself up. He kicked Robin in his chest and flipped Nightwing over him. The kick had sent robin Into the neighboring wall.

"Check your neck Wilson." Nightwing said.

"Wha-GNHHHHHH!" Slade grunted as several thousand volts of electricity burned across his body.

"AHHHH" Deathstroke screamed in rage and pain grabbing Nightwing by the neck.

"YOU DON'T REALIZE WHAT'S HAPPENING DO YOU! YOUR SO CALLED WAR ON GOTHAM? IT WILL CAUSE GOTHAM TO BURN! AND THE BatMAN WILL OIL THE FIRE AS HE PLEASES. You don't know what you're doing. I saw your list. You're taking down some of the most powerful villains in Gotham. Yet once this is over. ..one will remain…" Slade Wilson passed out after that sentence. The man's words chilled Nightwing to the bone. Who was this person that would remain. Nightwing had a strange feeling that he knew. He put that aside and focused instead on Robin who was limping up to him.

"Batman. We have Slade and the police are on the way."

"No." Batman responded. "Bring him back to me."

"Got it."

Nightwing and Robin left with their first name on the list in tow.

"Grayson."

"Yea Dami?"

"Something about what that man said. About Gotham burning...it doesn't sit well with me…"

Dick thought about this. Whatever Slade said...it was truth. Deathstroke was an annoying, manipulative ass. But he never lied.

"We can look into it as we go down the list. Maybe Bats will know."

"I don't think we should tell him."

Dick was shocked at Damiena words.

But at the same time...he felt the same.

"Who is next?"

"Killer Croc."

 _ **Thanks for reading! Hope you liked this chapter!**_

 _ **As always follow fav comment and such. Subscribe to me on youtube for nerd talk and gameplays i'm almost at 200 subscribers!**_

 _ **Have a nice day! If you have any questions feel free to comment them and I will answer!**_


	3. Chapter 3

" _ **YOU DON'T REALIZE WHAT'S HAPPENING DO YOU! YOUR SO CALLED WAR ON GOTHAM? IT WILL CAUSE GOTHAM TO BURN! AND THE BATMAN WILL OIL THE FIRE AS HE PLEASES.**_

"I don't suppose that you have worked with croc before?" Damien said sarcastically. Dick was gonna punch that little bastard in his face. Adoptive brother or no. Dick laughed.

"Once. I also remember him paying for red arrows trip to rehab Ha!"

"Are you serious!" The two brothers laughed until they cried. It was moments like this where Dick didn't want to punch Dami in the face. When Damian was a child like he should be.

"Now to the current matter. I honestly don't know where to find croc. We could try to look in the sewers but the sewer system In gotham Is two hundred years old and a good lead we could be searching for weeks." Nightwing said. Maybe if he has Alfred cross reference all mentions and sightings of croc in the last month.

Nightwing smiled.

"That could work." Damian said after hearing the plan. It was pretty basic honestly Nightwing didn't know why it took him so long to think of it. (Though it had only been ten seconds since Damian asked how they would find croc). After receiving the info from Alfred the two deduced that the said reptilian criminal was somewhere beneath a science lab near Wayne tower.

Easy.

The two split up to quietly search for croc in the sewers but after a few hours they had found nothing.

"Look Dami, let's call it a night and try again at twilight tomorrow." Richard said to his little brother.

"NO!" Damien shouted angrily.

"We just have to look in another place! I-we can do this!"

Damien look at Richard

"I don't want you to stop. We can do this. Please." Dick sighed...He knew how Damian felt. He wanted to prove he was good enough to be Robin. He wanted Batman's approval. But mostly he wanted Richards.

"Fine. I think I know who can help us."

Kurt Langstrom did not like to talk about his crazed bat days. Unless, of course you were a six foot two angry ninja. Or a five foot two angrier ninja. Then, Langstrom would happily tell you everything he knew.

So when Nightwing and Robin came to him looking for the whereabouts of Killer Croc, He was more than happy to oblige.

"Croc is constantly trying to mutate himself. Hr came to me three days ago and forced me to create a steroid that would make him stronger, faster and well...more teeth. Afterwards he left. He has been trying to lay low lately. If I were you i would search for him were you would least expect it."

"Where would Croc go that no one would look?"

Nightwing went into mental detective mode. Maybe he would go to a prison? But were in a prison could he hide? He would be constantly surveyed.

"Thank you for you help mister Langstrom. Robin cuff him." Nightwing said. A look of horror and rage crossed Doctor Langstrom's face.

"I HELPED YOU!" He screamed.

"You also admitted to helping a criminal get his hands on drugs." Robin said.

"No no no I won't let you take me!" Langstrom grabbed a vial and stabbed himself with it before Robin could stop him.

"SHIT Robin grab him now!" Langstrom screamed as his bone snapped, shattered and bent into new shapes and his body transformed in the beast known as man bat. The monster screamed and leapt from the window. The two Bats followed him to fight.

Nightwing used his grappling gun to grab onto Man Bat's legs.

The beast dragged him into the night.

 **Hope you liked this chapter. I LOOOVE writing this story. Thanks to yall who subscribed to me on youtube! Thanks to you I hit 200 subscribers!**


	4. Chapter 4

" **Croc is constantly trying to mutate himself. Hr came to me three days ago and forced me to create a steroid that would make him stronger, faster and well...more teeth. Afterwards he left. He has been trying to lay low lately. If I were you i would search for him were you would least expect it."**

Dick was nearly exhausted. The former Doctor Langstrom had dragged him across the city Into a cave that connected to the sewers. He knew Robin had grabbed his bike and was following them. He honestly could have escaped but langstrom had led Nightwing exactly to the place where he thought that Killer Croc could be.

The sewers beneath arkham asylum. Nightwing assumed that Langstrom was subconsciously going to whatever place made him safe. Namely with killer croc. They flew through the sewers until man bat managed to tear free of Nightwing's cable. He dropped onto the ground to look at his surroundings. Man Bat screeched and charged.

"Shut up." Nightwing threw an electrically charged batarang. The freak was out in a second.

" _I see you found me."_ The sound of that voice chilled Nightwings bones. It was a sound like chalk on a chalkboard and an angry hiss.

Waylon Jones was nearly eight feet tall. His skin was a deep green with armoured scales down the length of his back and arms and legs. His teeth were perfectly white knife sized spines. Set deeply in a strong and square jaw. His eyes were a pale glowing yellow.

"Nah thank man bat for that."

"Why are you here?"

"Batman sent me to bring your ugly ass in." Nightwing got into a fighting position.

Croc charged him and slammed his fist where nightwing was. Emphasis on was because the prodigal son was flipping into the air. Nightwing landed onto the monster's monster's back. He placed several bombs on croc and jumped off. The bombs exploded knocking Killer Croc off balance. The explosion barely even phased him. Croc charged nightwing again. Nightwing tried the same strategy but felt Croc grab his his legs and slam him onto the ground. Nightwing coughed up blood and rolled away from another attack. He pulled out his escrima sticks and connected them them into a staff. He whirled around Crocs attacks and hit his exposed joins each time. He knocked Croc onto his knees and jumped onto his back and began Choking him out. Croc grabbed the Bat and threw him into the air. He grabbed him out of the air and slammed him into a cave wall. He tore into nightwing's chest like the armour there was butter. Nightwing Threw smoke bombs into his face. The smoke began to affect him. Robin finally arrived and flew off of the motorcycle with a higher powered taser in hand. He shocked Killer Croc until he passed out.

"Let's bag and tag these two animals and bring the back to Batman." Langstrom had shifted to normal again and was being tied up.

"Why is Batman being so proactive all of a sudden? It's not his M.O. Doesn't it strike you as strange that he would send his attack dogs after us? I Mean, Joker has killed many or people than he did last time."

"What took you so long Robin?"

"I was stopped by a crazy man. The experience was enlightening."

"Who was it?" Nightwing said.

"It was some man who told me this: They are after him! You need to protect him! The court's plan...it is already in motion! After that he died." The court?

What could that even mean?

"It was probably just some crazy guy. This IS gotham ya know." Damien pondered his words.

"Your right. Anyway, you need to get back to the batcave. Your injured and your armour is messed up." The two of them left with their enemies in tow.

A shadowy figure stood on a building.

"We will have you Richard John Grayson. Just as we had your great grandfather."

"Mr. Pennyworth, we need your help. Grayson is injured again."

"The fuck do you mean again?"

Alfred walked to the medical wing of the batcave.

"Well then, come and stitch it up master Dick."

"Bruce, I need to talk to you." Dick said when he heard bruce and selina enter with Riddler in tow. Asleep of course.

Bruce pulled his cowl down as he approched his son. Selina took the riddler away.

"What is it?"

"Why now Bruce. All this time, all of the atrocities that these criminals have committed, why did you not take them down before?"

"Because, I never was strong enough to take them all on. But after joker bombed the city, and I started that plan to recreate the slums and destroyed parts of the city, I saw It as an opportunity.

The batfamily can rule this city. We can save it from itself.

 **. Thanks to you all who subscribed to me on youtube! KIROPLAYSGAMES**

 **See ya later**


	5. Chapter 5

_**batfamily can rule this city. We can save it from itself**_

" _ **We will have you Richard John Grayson. Just as we had your great grandfather**_

"Who do we have next...let's see." Nightwing said. He a Robin were seated together on a rooftop.

"Who do you want to go after Dami?" Robin thought of this for a second as he looked at dicks list.

"I'm in a regicide type of mood. Lets bring down an empire. Roman sionis."

"Okay. But Sionis is an empire so let's develop a plan."

"Why can we not just go up to his place and cuff him?"

Dick sighed.

"We have done that. Unlike the other villains,sionis is low level. Bats is probably going to want to send him to a normal prison. We have enough evidence to put him awat for sixty years but his lawyers are good and well paid. Plus he has lots of thugs."

Dick explained. Damian looked at Dick. An evil look on his face. Smiling darkly he said; And if said money is gone?"

"Oh your deliciously evil!"

The two formed a plan.

Roman sionis was two things. A buisnessman and an illegal buisness man. And living In Gotham would instill a man of such high stature and power with a sence of awareness and confidence. At thus point in life, Almost nothing suprised sionis. Exept, the sudden event of his windows smashing in at midnight and two of Gothams finest coming through the new door they just made.

But as Roman was prepared for this. Twenty guns were now pointed at them.

"Now now boys,"

The one sionis recognized as nightwing said.

"We just want to talk."

"Screw ya talkin' What do you want with me?"

Roman said.

"Roman Sionis, we are bringing you in." At that, Sionis laughed as did his men.

"kill them."

"Not so fast black mask." Robin said. Nightwing pulled a device from his back pocket.

"No one move. If anything happens to me, if my thumb comes off of this button, this building, blamo."

Roman visibly flinched.

"Now that your listening. To all of Romans workers lawyers and thugs, as of five minutes ago, all of Romans money has been revoked. All funds frozen. Meaning you have no reason to work for sionis. Any threats he has over you are now revoked. Anyone who chosesto be loyal well, you get what he gets. So scedaddle fucktards." Nightwing said rather confidently. Within five minutes sionis had no protection or way out.

" I aint going with you." Roman said in a shakey voice.

"Well don't. But when penguin hears that you can't pay your ten million dollor debt to him off anymore...he is gonna be pissed." Robin said.

"How did you freeze my accounts?"

"Easy. You have a secret account. The one where you store all of your drug money you cant physically keep. We just gave it to a local orphanage and burned the physical money." Nightwing said. He put his hand to his ear.

"We got black mask batman. We are gonna call the cops now. You can't be serious! Why!" Nightwing muted his comm in frustration.

"He wants sionis."

Damien looked confused.

"Why? Why is he collecting villians anyway?"

"He has special prison cells in a secret location. He says he could make a better prison than any on earth." Nightwing knocked out black mask and the three left.

"On a lighter note at least they never figured out the dead trigger was a wii remote." Nightwing said.

"Bad guys are stupid."

The dynamic duo brought sionis to bats and moved on.

"We should go for penguin now."

The two expected it to be easy. They snuck into oswald cobblpots lair easily. And found him waiting for them gun drawn.

"I had caught wind the old bats was after us. Didn't think he would send his bitch and a second rate replacement after me."

"Say that again after I shove my fist down your throat." Robin said.

"I wont put up a fight. But ask yourselves this. Why would bats pull a power play like this? Before anyone becomes a crime boss, they always clear out competition. Bats, he wants control."

 **Thanks guys hope you loved this chapter. To the guest who commented, glad you loved this! As always subscribe on YouTube KIRO PLAYS GAMES review!**


	6. Chapter 6

" **I won't put up a fight. But ask yourselves this. Why would bats pull a power play like this? Before anyone becomes a crime boss, they always clear out competition. Bats, he wants control**

Dick sighed as he and Damian tied up their last villain on the list. Once he and Damien had taken out the larger crime bosses and their organizations as did the rest of the Bat fam, Batman estimated that crime would drop 96%. Bruce was already planning the party he would throw for the Batman's success. Once dawn broke and the people realized that Gotham had finally been saved. The ominous words said by Nightwings enemies were far from Dicks mind as he Dressed back Into his normal clothes. He winced as he took his shirt off and strained his stitches a bit. He planned on getting plenty of sleep so that he and Damien could go to hang out tomorrow. Dami had basically forced Richard to promise to take him out tomorrow at sword point. Dick agreed as long as Barbara could come.

That next morning to three of them decided to go to the zoo. Damian and Richard got into a competition to see who could name more animals and facts about them.

"If you two don't stop arguing about lions, I Will throw you to them. Literally. Besides, the seals are coming out I want to go see them!" They ran across the zoo stopping finally at the seals enclosure. A short woman had just come out to feed them. Something about her was familiar to dick but he disregarded that thought when Barbara leaned against him and wrapped her arms around they watched the animals thoughts of the ominous warnings he recieved from different villians came to his mind. Specifically what penguin has said to him. The way bruce had been acting and the words he said fit ominously with the words told to him by penguin. Could Bruce have some ulterior motive to take over Gotham? No. This was the man who basically raised Richard. Who made him the man he was today. Besides, half of those villains were insane anyway.

"Grayson! Grayson! Are you listening? Gordon and I have decided that we wish to see a movie. You will take us."

"Could ask nicely you little bastard. And stop calling me Gordon." Barbara said angrily.

"I will speak to you how I wish you harlot. I have no idea what my brother sees in you." Damien remarked while looking her up and down distastefully. "Damien apologize to Babs and babs you apologize to Dami." Dick had become used to solving altercations between the two. Especially since he and babs began hanging out together more. They began to walk to the theatre discussing what movie they wanted to see when Dick noticed a woman following them. They took a few more turns when dick noticed she was still there.

"Hang on guys I left something in the car. I'll be back." Dick said and he turned and began to walk towards the woman.

"Dick the movie starts in twenty minutes! "

"You know how fast I am Barb!"

"Bet she does…"

"Fuck you Damien!"

The woman Dick was chasing noticed him coming and ran. He gave in and chased her.

She was fast. They ran until she led him into an alley and stopped.

"Take the wig off jade. You're not fooling me."

The woman now know as jade Nguyen laughed at him.

"If I knew you would grow to be this badass I would have chased you instead of Roy."

"Yea well i'm not into older women why are you following me?"

"Richard, I won't lie I don't give a flying fuck about batman or any of his people. Except you. My sister trusts you and you trust me. The league of shadows has a presence in almost every major city on earth. Except Gotham. We did until just before Joker's bomb. About two weeks before another organization drove us out." Dick was shocked

"Who could be strong enough to drive out the freaking League?"

"They called themselves The court of owls." The name was reminiscent of a story Alfred had told Dick on Halloween years ago.

Alfred and bruce had sworn it was a fake story when an overexcited Dick swore to find them.

"How could they drive out the league? You guys are the most powerful organization on earth?"

"I don't quite know as I wasn't in town when it happened. What I do know is this: They are real. And they want you Richard. The court summons y-AH" A knife buried itself in her shoulder. She fell into Dicks arms. He looked up to where the knife came from. A tall man stood on the roof above them. His armor was silver and orange with black Kevlar plates underneath. His cowl looked suspiciously like an owl's head.

Bruce are you listening to me? I fucking saw him! Jade has a goddamn knife in her shoulder!"

"THE COURT IS NOT REAL! I KNOW THIS. I LOOKED. I CHECKED." Bruce sighed. His age showing for the first time.

"When I was a boy…"

 **Thanks you guys for reading. Subscribe on youtube. KIRO PLAYS GAMES**

 **follow favorite and review**


	7. Chapter 7

_**They are real. And they want you Richard. The court has summoned you.**_

A young bruce wayne was walking across the street. He had finally found it. The lair of the demented fuckers who killed his mother and father. The court of owls. It was an old story his parents told him when he was a young(well, a slightly younger)child.

 _Beware the Court of Owls, that watches all the time,_

 _ **Ruling Gotham from a shadowed perch, behind granite and lime.**_

 _ **They watch you at your hearth, they watch you in your bed.**_

 _ **Speak not a whispered word about them, or they'll send the Talon for your head**_

There was virtually no evidence that the court was real. Except for a few crazy stories and a now dead owl that bruce found in his attic. An attic with no holes or entrances for and owl to come through. That was what made bruce want to find the court. And now he had house across the street was enormous. Almost the size of wayne manor. A young bruce Wayne looked over his shoulder to ensure that no one saw him pick the lock. He couldn't help but feel a slight twinge of excitement. He walked slowly and quietly through the halls. If anyone heard him, The court would have him killed. He looked in each room. So far nothing. He began to doubt himself. Literally everything in the building was covered in a thick sheen of dust.

He reached the attic. He pushed It open and stepped In not hearing the door close behind him. A large desk sat In the corner. Bruce opened it. There were files. Tons of them all full. Stacks of papers. Bruce snached up the first one and opened it hopefully only to gasp in horror. They were empty? Every page blank.

"No. NO NO! DAMN.!"

Bruce dropped the file and tried to run from the room. Only to find the door was locked.

Over five and half days later a starving and exhausted Bruce looked up weakly when he heard the door open.

"Hey kid are you okay! My name is Will. Will cobb i'm here to help."

"I was catatonic for almost an entire week after that. That is how I know the court is not real. Look I have an important meeting with Lincoln March today." Bruce said.

"I am going with you."

"No dick. Your staying here."

"Bruce the court wants you too!"

"DAMN IT THEY DON'T FUCKING EXIST."

With that Bruce left.

Dick took a few minutes to calm himself before he walked upstairs.

" have a job."

"Doing what?" Damon asked.

"Bruce is a target for the court of owls. Nightwing and Robin should help him."

"Mr. March it's nice to see you. How are you feeling?" Bruce said cheerfully. Lincoln was a full head taller than bruce. Bruce wayne was a tall man. Over six two. Lincoln was even taller at six eight.

Then the glass exploded.

 _ **Thanks guys hope ya loved this chap lol. As always look me up on youtube KIRO PLAYS GAMES**_


	8. Chapter 8

" **Bruce is a target for the court of owls. Nightwing and Robin should help him."**

"Wayne. The court has sentenced you to die."

Bruce looked around the room. He was in a tight spot. If he fought back as hard as he really could his identity would be in danger. The assassin stepped forward slowly regarding the knife in bruce's bicep. The assassin lunged forward toward bruce. His black and yellow armor shining in the dying sunlight when suddenly a yellow and red blur blasted into the room through the window. Feet planted firmly in the chest of the assassin.

"Mr. Wayne, an ambulance is waiting for you. Grab Mr. March and leave here quickly." Robin said in measured heavy breaths. His eyes never left the owl looking assassin. Wayne and March left quickly.

"You're going to regret that...boy!" The assassin lunged with amazing speed aiming a snap kick at Robin's chest. The impact sent Robin flying into the wall. The boy had barely enough time to dodge a punch that broke the wall. Robin stabbed his arm with a batarang and backflipped away. The man tore it from his arm.

" _ **He doesn't bleed…"**_

The assassin began another charge at Damien faster than he could see. He raised his arms in preparation when Nightwing came in.

"GET AWAY FROM HIM YOU METAL BEAK LOOKING MOTHERFUCKER!"

He slammed his feet into the talons face knocking him out the other window.

The two looked over the edge seeing the would be killer collapsed on the hood of a car.

"Nightwing...he didn't bleed at all...what was he?"

"He was an emissary of the court of owls. They are after us. In real life and as vigilantes."

That night he explained what happened to Bruce to Barbara. The two sat at the bat computer. Dick sitting in the chair. His face was grim.

"We need to find a way to stop them. I want you to come with me. I have a lead on their lair."

"I'm in. When are we going?"

"We are leaving as soon as dressed for the mission. We need to collect as much info as we can on the court at first."

Barbara looked at him. "What leads to you have?"

She asked him. She had to make sure she knew it all. Something about this case made him seem more like Batman than ever.

"Alan Wayne. He was a famous architect. Many of the buildings in Gotham were created by him. Toward the end of his life he went insane and was obsessed that owls lived in his home and planned to kill him." Dick stood and quickly approached the forensic area of the cave. On the table were two piles of bones arranged into a body.

"Who are these people?"

"Alan wayne. And Bartholomew Pennyworth. Alfred's father. I have done extensive forensic research on them. The bones show that both of them had been stabbed multiple times before death. Not only that but i was able to reconstruct an old letter Ii found him buried with. It is to alfred. It explains everything. It proves the court was behind the deaths of Bruce's parents and many others. I was able to deduce that the court has a safehouse hidden."

See Gotham was a superstitious place. When a building was created people would avoid making a thirteenth floor. To do so they created a false floor. A hollow.

"Dick I am glad you have come this far but...Dick even Bruce would hesitate to go this far. Digging up alfreds father! Dick you're obsessed! You're acting just-"

"Like Bruce? I know. I don't care. I need your help Barbara. Are you in?"

"I am."

Dick was right. When he and babs looked into the hollow they found an entire room. It was painted with black walls. It was illuminated by lamps beside the lamp was a roost with a live owl sitting regarding them coolly. On the walls were weapons everywhere. Swords and guns even an iron maiden. Kinda reminded dick of that fantasy he had with his ninth grade history teacher but that is not important. Nightwing and Batgirl slowly checked the place out.

Suddenly Nightwing shouted

"Babs don't move!" He knelt down pulling out a device from his belt. He froze the wire and broke it.

"Smart. Well done. Grandson." Nightwing sidestepped a knife the flew toward his face.

His eyes narrowed. He quickley threw three batarangs. The same talon from the tower. Batgirl flipped over Nightwing and kicked the man in the face. He rolled with the force into a backflip and pushed himself back up. He slammed his foot into her solar plexus. Nightwing rushed in with a low stance. He ducked a punch and rapidly slammed his fist into the assassins side going up his side. He finished his combo with a kick that audibly broke bones.

The talon broke a smoke pellet on the ground. He was gone.

 **Thanks again guys hope you loved it thanks to all my commenters who gave me motivation. This story is loosley based on batman number one and two the court of owls and city of owls.**

 **As always r and r subscribe on youtube KIRO PLAYS GAMES**

 **im at two hundred and forty two!**


	9. Chapter 9

_**He slammed his foot into her solar plexus. Nightwing rushed in with a low stance. He ducked a punch and rapidly slammed his fist into the assassins side going up his side. He finished his combo with a kick that audibly broke bones.**_

Nightwing dove out of the widow giving chase. He spotted him about thirty feet away running down the rooftop of an apartment building. Nightwing swung down and landed on the roof. The assassin threw several ninja stars at the Vigilante but nightwing deflected them off of his escrima sticks and kept running without losing pace. He finally caught up grabbing the assassin in a headlock and pulling him against his chest.

 _He is not actually alive. So doing this is okay. Besides superman did it to a living person and everyone was cool with it._

Nightwing snapped the man's neck and felt him go limp in his arms.

"Batgirl. Let's go back to the cave and put him on ice. He's gonna be pissed when he regenerates."

Bruce was also pissed apparently.

"You brought him into the cave!" He said after Dick had frozen him.

"I'm not...I'm not in the mood Bruce." Dickk said. He had a faraway look in his eyes as he sat at the Bat-computer. His eyes fixed on whatever information he had searched.

Bruce, for a moment considered letting his anger continued to flow, but decided his son was more important.

"Dick...what are you looking at?"

Dick sighed. He suddenly looked much older than the twenty year old he was.

The assassin I met. He worked for the court of owls."

"I already told y-"

"SHUT UP. SHUT. THE. HELL. UP. I saw him Bruce! I fought him! They are real! He tried to kill you! Bruce...he's my great grandfather. William Cobb. I just found this out. The court used to work in correlation with Haley's circus. The circus would teach them whatever skill the court needed. Strongmen, knife throwers, Archers, Acrobats They wanted me bruce! And now I know why william kept regenerating! He had a false tooth leaking some freaky juice into him that made him stronger and faster oh and FUCKING immortal! Still not picking it up?" Dick screamed violently. Bruce watched i horror as Dick reached into his mouth and tore his wisdom tooth out ignoring the blood that gushed out

"Is this enough proof!"

Bruce looked closer. A small owl emblem was carved in in Orange and black.

"You were right. Im sorry. I will take the case from here dick. Your hurt and clearly exhausted. Get some rest while I work."

Dick sighed in relief.

Five days. Five whole days they had been searching for bruce. But he was gone. At least until a girl about dicks age came stumbling into the batcave. Barely dragging a broken batman on her shoulders. When Alfred saw he almost dropped his glass of water all over the batcomputer.

"My god… Miss Rowe what happened and how did you find this place?" Alfred said to the girl who he recognized as Harper Rowe. A woman who was at the Gala held at wayne manor weeks ago.

"He...he told me where to go. I was in the sewers messing around with some electrical wires when I saw him float by. He told me the way here." She said.

"Why you? He must have seen you somewhere. Batman would never have told you otherwise?"Nightwing said as he descended the steps of the Batcave. No one had even realize he was there.

"I was messing around with some of his technology that I found in the wire system. I was improving it. He though reluctantly. Accepted my help.

"meaning he told you not to mess with his shit?" Robin said. No one noticed him either save for Nightwing.

"Yea."

"Alfred help Bats. Rowe we need to talk."

Nightwing knew her very well. He knew she could be trusted. He also knew that her and Barbara never did get along. He would have to tread carefully.

 **Harperxdick or babsxdick you choose. Btw look up harper rowe**

 **Sub to my YouTube channel KIRO PLAYS GAMES**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Alfred help Bats. Rowe we need to talk."**_

 _ **Nightwing knew her very well. He knew she could be trusted. He also knew that her and Barbara never did get along. He would have to tread carefully.**_

Nightwing and Harper walked into another part of the bat cave until they were at the bat computer. He sat down in the chair and gazed at her.

"I assume you can guess who we all are."

She looked at him for a second.

"Yea."

"Do you know who I am?"

"Bruce Wayne." She said with absolute certainty.

Nightwing burted in howling laughter.

"S-shut up!" She said blushing.

He started laughing even louder.

When he finally calmed down he gave her a serious look.

He took his mask off and she gasped.

"Dick?"

"Your so mean to call me that!" He said joking.

"That's your name asshole!"

"I need you to tell me everything that you know. All of it."

"OK. It all started a few weeks ago. When I first met Alfred. I was at that Gala thing that happened here. I met Alfred there but left early. When I got home I found my brother all beat up and hurt. They had shaved the word fag into his head. I wanted to show those bullies that we would not let them scare us. So I shaved my head the same way and changed my style a bit.

Anyways a few days later my brother and I were walking home when we were jumped by this same bullies. But there were more. We were gonna die but then He showed up and saved us from them. From that moment on I was a super fan. Tracing his movements and finding his bat boxes and fixing them."

"Bat boxes? That's not even what they are."

"Shut up dick face."

"Please continue."

"I was in the sewer messing with his tech when he came in on a boat fighting a gang and a tiger strangely. I drained the pipeline and helped him and he told me to leave him alone. I saw him again a few days later. He was knocked out and bloody floating in the water. He kept muttering directions. I followed them and ended up in the boat thingy."

"Bat boat."

"Boat thingy. Anyway The boat figured out I was there and took us here."

Nightwing thought for a second.

 _What now? She is in this now...damnit._

"I'm not sure what comes next...maybe you should stay. I think we should teach you to fight. A war on the batfamily is coming. The court had to see you help us. You're in this now.

"Elbows up more. No that's too high. Okay good now spread your legs more."

"WHAT?"

"Get your mind out of the gutter."

Dick was standing beside harper inspecting her form.

"What are we doing again?" she asked.

"I'm teaching you kick boxing and boxing. You need to be able to defend yourself."

"Are you sure that I'm cut out for this?"

"Yea. You're honestly a natural. Or I'm just a great teacher. Anyway I want you to do twenty left hand jabs and 50 right foot kicks."

"Got it boss man. What are you going to do?"she asked.

"Patrol."

"Can you-"

"Check on your brother? Yea. Actually...maybe you can come with me. We can take the batmobile and if anything happens I got it."

"Are you sure?"

"Yea you can put on my old robin costume. You're adz about the same night and stuff as I was then. Your butts a bit bigger and your chest too but I thing it can work."

"Really perv!" She said laughing.

The two walked into the cave together.

"You can put the body suit itself on then I can help you with the rest." He said as he lead her to a dressing room.

She grinned

"Are you sure you don't wanna see me naked?"

Dick sputter and lost his entire friken mind for like two minutes.

"Harper laughed. When your brain is fixed call tell me. I'm gonna go get dressed.

 _She's gonna be the death of me._

The two hopped into the batmobile together.

Nightwing expected the patrol tot go easy.

He and harper currently dressed as robin, Were standing on a sky scraper together.

"Its like flying…" She said suddenly.

"Him…what?"

"I said being up here...its like flying."

Night wing sighed as he looked over the city.

"Yea it is." It reminds me of when I was in the circus. I feel free." He said.

"What was it like?" Harper asked him. She leaned against his shoulder.

"Imagine being able to feel yourself be truly free. To see the world as a bird does. It makes all of your problems and pain seem small. And it makes you look cool!" The two shared a small laugh.

"Awe how...sweet."

"Dick felt harper tense up but he himself was not surprised.

"Grampa Cobb. I was wondering when I would see you again."

"Harper. Jump off."

"Are you telling me to kill myself!"

Dick sighed and pushed her off the roof.

She screened as she fell.

"I never did pay you back for that bomb trap." This is true Cobb said from his place in the shadows. "Let's fix that."

Dick jumped off the roof

"NO!" Cobb said before a bomb went off in his face.

Dick and harper were sitting beside each other on a large black net.

"When did you set this up?"

"An hour ago."

"HOW."

"I'm nightwing."

He pulled a string and the net began to descend when a flaming and enraged talon tell into it.

"ILL KILL YOU BASTARD!"

He slashed the rope and all three plummeted into Gotham harbor.

Nightwing grabbed onto harper to break her fall into the water. His suit could take the impact better. It was designed to take heavy fall damage.

He swam to shore carrying Cobb with him and harper swimming beside him.

"You okay?" He asked her. She spat some water out and brushed her hair back with her hand.

"Yea. So you planned all of this?"

He grimaced deeply and and avoided her eyes.

"Yea. I needed Cobb's body. He heals from any wound so I dropped him in the bay. Its cold so his healing power would slow a bit. Now I can use this liquid nitrogen."

He pulled out a syringe.

"Now let's get to work."

 **Sub to my YouTube channel KIRO PLAYS GAMES. If you do I will love u...**


End file.
